DragonBall Zeron: Tyrant saga
Prologue Goku was at Kami's lookout. Dende was creating new dragonballs which can grant five wishes, thanks to Goku’s help. The new dragonballs were great and they called upon the dragon. The dragon was blue, and was called Shenron junior. Piccolo communicated from hell and told Gohan and Goku to wish him back. Piccolo was finally brought back and he told everyone that he must go, and went inside the hyperbolic time chamber. Goku everyone waited for Piccolo to get out. Vegeta said,Hey Kakarot, when you fought Xicor, I thought that I heard him say ''Lord Zeron. Goku said,Well yeah, what about it?. Vegeta said,Don't you know what Zeron means? It is a saiyans name. Vegeta said,''Hey Kakarot, when you fought Xicor, I thought that I heard him say ''Lord Zeron. Goku said,Well yeah, what about it?. Vegeta said,Don't you know what Zeron means? It is a saiyans name. It means true potential saiyan, which is a rare name. In ancient times, many saiyans use the name Zeron. But the greatest of them all were the three first Zeron brothers. which means that Do you think that this Lord of the universe could be a saiyan?. Goku said,I don't know Vegeta, this might be one of the toughest battles that we have ever faced. The Suta Drink King Cold, Yougirou Cold's brother, Frieza, Cooler and Cell go to a restricted area in hell. The area of the Suta drinks. The Suta drinks were mystical drinks that tyrants only can drink. It will change a tyrants life forever. King Cold and his gang attack the Hell guards. King Cold drinks the suta. King Cold's power increases dramatically, and a lizard like creature comes out of his mouth. The lizard like creature turn sinto a sword. Cooler and Yougirou say that it is the Cold sword. It was an ancient powerful sword that come out of the mouth of a powerful tyrant. King Cold tests a sword, and it destroys a mountain. A portal is created by the Lord of the Universe, Lord Zeron. King Cold goes to Lord Zeron's planet. King Cold says,''Where is Xicor and Lila? haven't they completed their mission yet?. Lord Zeron says,''They failed! I need you to complete this mission. King Cold, now that you have the suta's you can transform after drinking it. It will make you even stronger than Goku. Here I will give you all your lives back now’’. Lord Zeron gave the tyrants their lives back. Lord Zeron then says, “Now go to earth right away. King Cold, Frieza, Cooler, Yougirou and Cell all at once say,Yes sir!. They go to earth. And above the earth, they find an injured and unconscious Xicor, and they put him in the healing chamber in their spaceship! Xicor was barely alive and was put in a recooperation tank. Tyrant Battle A day later, Piccolo get's out. Goku says that Piccolo's power level has gone way up than abnormal. King Cold's spaceship lands on earth. King Cold gives Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Yougirou a suta drink. All of them drink the suta and gain incredible powers. King Cold orders Frieza and Cooler to lure the Z fighters to them, and says that he and Yougirou will go look for the dragonballs. Just then, Xicor gets out of King Cold's ship and says that he will have revenge on Goku. Xicor joined King Cold and Yougirou in their quest to find the dragonballs, because even King Cold had a dragon radar. Frieza and Cooler destroyed Humville' city, so that the Z fighters could sense it. Vegeta and Piccolo decided to go. Piccolo said that he now has gained a new ability. Gohan, Goku, Goten and Trunks decide to stay and look after the dragonballs, because they sensed that King Cold was coming to get them. Piccolo and Vegeta fly to go to Humville city. Vegeta says,Welcome back, Namek! what did you do in the chamber now that you think that you are so strong hm?. Piccolo says, you'll just have to wait and see friend!. They catch up with Frieza and Cooler. Vegeta punches Frieza in the face. Vegeta says that he will fight Cooler and Piccolo should fight Frieza. Piccolo was about to fight Frieza, but then, Frieza used his new powers to create a mystical portal and went there. Piccolo followed Frieza. Piccolo showed his new abilities by powering up and using an ability called Namekian mode, which had changed his body. Vegeta then began to fight Cooler. Frieza lands on the mysical island. Frieza says,''You were lucky in Hell. But this time it will not be so easy you pitiful Namek!. Piccolo says,I have changed too. Piccolo uses his Namek mode ability, which makes his elbows even sharper, and purple lines go over his face. Piccolo and Frieza clashed, and Piccolo got the upper hand. Frieza was no where near Piccolo's strength. When Piccolo fought in Namek mode, he could release all the abilities of Kami and Nail, and make the two fight alongside him. Frieza got outmatched, even in 100%. Frieza then used an ability, where he made Frieza clones. Frieza could extend his arms and stretch them as far as Piccolo can, and also make his hands large. Piccolo soon started getting a little annoyed of Frieza and fought an evenly match. Piccolo released Nail and Kami, who stalled time for Piccolo to use the special beam cannon. Frieza was now strong thanks to the suta that he drank, but Piccolo shot a special beam cannon at every Frieza clone. Piccolo soon realized that the real Frieza got scared and got away, and was looking for a way to get out of the dimension. Meanwhile, Vegeta in his super saiyan form was fighting an evenly match with Cooler, who is even stronger than Frieza. Vegeta started getting outclassed, and became a super saiyan 2, which made Vegeta get the upper hand. But Coolers power level was rising every 5 minuets by 5 minuets. The Cold family was special at using 5 minuets techniques. Vegeta soon found out that Coolers power level has rised beyond even his super saiyan 2 form. Vegeta says,I never thought that I would have had to use this form against the likes of you weaklings. Presenting, SUPER SAIYAN 3 VEGETA!. Vegeta started transforming into a super saiyan 3. The place was shaking. Goku up at Kami's lookout says,Wow I didn't know that Vegeta had learned to become a super saiyan 3?. Vegeta's power was outstanding, and Cooler's power level stopped rising because he had reached his true limit. Vegeta has finally become a super saiyan 3, can he beat the new Cooler, whom that has a new and powerful body thanks to the suta? Vegeta becomes a super saiyan 3, and punches Cooler! and exchanges a few blows with him. Vegeta fires a final flash at Cooler. Cooler says,This is impossibe!. Cooler was barely alive because he dodged the final flash, but half of it hit him. Vegeta then attacked Cooler from the back with a series of energy blasts! sending Cooler crashing to the ground. Cooler got up and laughed,HAHAHAHAH! what you don't know is my true power. I still haven't transformed. Take a look at how strong and different I am in my 3rd form after drinking the suta! now think about how strong I will be in my 4th form!!! you fool!!!. Cooler begins to transform. Cooler, now as strong as Vegeta, attacked Vegeta. The both of them exchanged blows one after another. Vegeta could not transform into a super saiyan 4 if there is no moon to be seen in the sky, nor can Gohan. Cooler attacked Vegeta and crushed Vegeta's left arm. Vegeta still had his left arm but it was broken. Vegeta only had his right arm that he can use. But Cooler was having the upper hand now. Beating it out of Vegeta. Trunks says,Father no!. Gohan says,Trunks, you stay here. I'll go fight Cooler!,. Gohan flies off to fight against Cooler. Goku says,Gohan wait! there isn't any moon, you can't transform into a super saiyan 4 at will yet!. But Gohan raced down to the city where Cooler was. Gohan became a super saiyan 2, and when Cooler was just about to give the final blow to Vegeta, Gohan kicked cooler in the face. Vegeta says,G-Gohan, there isn't any moon, we can't beat him!. Gohan says, We'll have to try anyway!. Gohan tries to fight Cooler but he is too strong. Cooler bashed Gohan through a building and was about to end the line for Gohan, when an unexpected power came out of Gohan. Gohan's super saiyan powers faded away, and his hair became black. Gohan became mystic Gohan! and was now even stronger than Vegeta was. But can Gohan defeat Cooler?. Gohan charged at Cooler using his burst rush technique. Cooler was defeated, but then he used a technique where he shot dragon fire balls from his mouth. Gohan dodged them all. Cooler then used his ultimate technique, creating 50 meta Coolers, even stronger than Cooler was, and this time, the meta Cooler's were in final form. Gohan fought the meta Cooler's hardly, but Vegeta in his super saiyan 3 form helped Gohan as well. Gohan used a kamehameha barrage technique where it hit all the meta Cooler's, but the meta Cooler's then started to regenerate, but before they could regenerate mostly, Gohan got behind the real Cooler. The real Cooler angrily tried to punch Gohan, but Gohan shoots a burst kamehameha before him, and destroys Cooler. When Cooler perished, all the meta Cooler's perished with him. Meanwhile below Kami's lookout were, King Cold, Yougirou, and Xicor. Xicor says,Yes! this time I will have my revenge against Goku!. But then King Cold slashes Xicor's back with his sword, which made Xicor faint. King Cold told Yougirou to take Xicor to the ship, and that King Cold will get the dragonballs from Goku. King Cold goes high up to Kami's lookout. Goku says,King Cold, so you are here for the dragonballs aren't you. Well you'll have to go through me first. Goku turns into a super saiyan 4 and starts fighting King Cold. Who will prevail? King Cold charges at Goku with his ultimate sword, he tries to slash Goku with his sword, but then, Goku uses his dragon staff to block the strong attack. King Cold says,''What-the!? inmpossible! this never happens to the Cold sword! I thought the Cold sword was unstoppable!. Goku and King Cold fight an evenly battle. When Goku and King Cold were fighting, Yougirou came up the lookout, and put the dragonballs in a sack, and was about to fly away. Goten says,Hey! you're not going anywhere!. Goten became a super saiyan and charged at Yougirou, but did not stand a chance. Trunks then punched Yougirou on the face, which did not have any effect. Yougirou attacked both Trunks and Goten with a series of energy blasts. Trunks and Goten says,Fu Sion Ha!, and created TEENAGE GOTENKS!. Yougirou said,What? those two combined!?"'. For the first time ever since the Majin Buu saga, Teenage Gotenks is shown in Dragonball Zeron! Gotenks attacks Yougirou, and sends him flying. The Dragonballs in the sack fell from high up the lookout, down a more than a 1,000 metres, with Yougirou. King Cold attacked Gotenks and sent him down the lookout as well, where Goku caught Gotenks. King Cold took all the dragonballs before they fell. King Cold landed to the hard ground. Yougirou crashed the ground and was a little damaged. Goku says,''Dammit!. King Cold, Frieza, and Yougirou flee in the ship. They go to planet Zets. Just when King Cold's ship landed on planet Zets, Xicor blasted half of the ship, and overpowered King Cold, Frieza, and Yougirou. Xicor said,I was helping you and then you slashed me! I will never work for you nor your bastard Lord Zeron or whatever you call him! I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE! NOT GOKU! NOT ZERON! AND NOT YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!. King Cold said,I'll fight you then, if you don't mind. Xicor says,Bring it on freak!. King Cold and Xicor start fighting, where Xicor has the upper hand, sending King Cold crashing to the hills. Frieza said,hm hm hm! Xicor is underestimating my father. My father still has 2 more transformations left, and if my father wishes, he can transform. King Cold says,''Cold slash! and slashes Xicor, but only makes a cut on Xicor's arm. King Cold says,Hehehe! though my sword couldn't cut you in half, it can poison your body! and make you lose all your strength! I won't even need to transform if I have this sword! hahahaha!. Xicor smiles and transforms into a Gigantic Ape. King Cold and Xicor fight. King Cold get's bashed up, where he suddenly put's his sword through Xicor's stomach. Xicor then turns into his normal form, and get’s a lot of energy drained due to the poison. Xicor now is completely poisoned. He punches King Cold on the face, but King Cold turns around and strikes his sword through Xicor, thus killing him. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '